Miénteme, odiame, pero no olvides mi nombre
by PaulssObrien
Summary: Hermione ha vuelto sola a Hogwarts para cursar su último año, mientras que sus amigos se han embarcado en una emocionante y peligrosa aventura. La chica intentará escaparse para ir con ellos, pero cierto Slytherin se lo impedira...¿Podrá el amor frenarla?
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, aquí os dejo otra historia que empecé esta tarde, porque me aburria muchisimo jajaja y como dentro de dos días es mi cumpleaños pues no me apetecía estudiar. Espero que les guste porque lo he echo de Hermione y Draco que sé que esta muy aclamado por aquí y ademas...son mis favoritos ;)_

_Disfruten y no olviden enviarme reviews jajaja _

**CAPITULO 1: INTENTO FALLIDO**

Estaba impaciente por entrar en el bagón que no veía la hora de que llegará ese momento. Sus amigos aún no habían aparecido por ningún lado y eso la ponía aún mas de los nervios, sobretodo por Ron. Había esperado todo el verano para verle, estaba decidida a decirle todo lo que sentía por el. Sabía que se pondría nerviosa, que le temblarían las manos, las palabras no conseguirían salir por su boca, todo le daría vueltas...

Movió rapidamente la cabeza intentando despejar esas horribles ideas y volvió a mirar a ambos lados, impacientandose aún mas al ver que seguían sin aparecer.

El tren dió su ultimo aviso para que los rezagados subieran y se encaminarán al que sería su próximo curso, en el caso de Hermione, el último.

La chica intentó apurar hasta el último segundo antes de subir al tren, pero al comprobar que sus amigos seguían sin aparecer, cargó su pequeña mochila y subió al tren.

Buscó un compartimento vacío y se sentó en la esquina mas cercana a la ventana, comprobando como el tren se alejaba de la estación y ella seguía sola en aquella mini-habitación cálida.

Estaba mirando por la ventana cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe y Luna Lovegood seguida por Neville Longbottom entraron casi galopando y se sentarón junto a Hermione.

- Hola Hermione -saludó una simpática Ravenclaw.

- Hola chicos- respondió esta- ¿Que haceis por aquí? Creí que estabais con Seamus y Dean.

- Emmm, veras Herms -dijo el moreno- tenemos que decirte...bueno, darte algo.

La chica les miró extrañada mientras Luna metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba un pequeño pergamino enroscado y atado con un lazo.

- Será mejor que te dejemos a solas- dijo Neville cogiendo a Luna del brazo y arrastrandola con él al pasillo del tren.

La castaña se quedó mirando como sus amigos se marchaban y poco a poco bajó la vista hacia lo que parecía una nota. Desnrrollo el pergamino con cuidado y pudo reconocer la estilizada y pulcra de Harry.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Sé que estarás extrañada al leer esto pero ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a decirte nada antes. _

_Ron y yo vamos a realizar el último deseo de Dumbledore, encontrar la semilla de Flandes._

_Sabíamos que dejarías todo por acompañarnos pero este es el último curso antes de terminar Hogwarts y es muy importante realizar los EXTASIS para poder ser algo despues del colegio. Para tí, los estudios siempre han sido muy importantes, y por nada del mundo queremos que desperdicies esta ultima oportunidad. _

_Queremos que saques el curso adelante como siempre lo has echo, que saques esas notas tan espectaculares y que disfrutes de la libertad que realmente conlleva solamente el echo de estudiar. _

_Sé que nos odiarias durante un tiempo, pero hemos pensado que sería lo mejor para ti y por eso hemos tomado esta decisión. Te escribiré contandote cada uno de nuestros pasos y cada uno de nuestros descubrimientos. Estarás enterada de todo, eso te lo prometo. _

_Porfavor, no nos guardes renconr Hermione, sabes que te queremos._

_Disfruta de Hogwarts por nosotros, y no olvides respondernos para saber que no nos despreciaras por mucho tiempo._

_Te Quieren,_

_Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley._

La chica quedó en estado de shock. No sabía como reaccionar, ni que decir, ni nada. Las lagrimas no eran capaz de salir de sus ojos y su boca no era capaz de cerrarse por si sola.

Poco a poco una sensación mucho mas fuerte que la furia subió por sus entrañas y desató la locura en ella.

- ¡PERO COMO PUEDEN HABERME ECHO ESTO!¡ESOS DOS IDIOTAS!¡ME HAN DEJADO SOLA, ME HAN ABANDONADO, NO HAN CONTADO CONMIGO PARA HACER ESE VIAJE!¡Y ENCIMA ME HAN TENIDO ENGAÑADA Y NO HAN DICHO NADA HASTA QUE SE HAN DESHECHO DE MI POR COMPLETO!¡LOS ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Su voz quedó quebrada y poco a poco las lagrimas que antes no habían querido ver la luz rodaban ahora por sus mejillas. Se echó las manos a la cara y se sentó de golpe, llorando amargamente sin siquiera pararse a respirar.

Luna y Neville no se atrevierón a volver al compartimento por lo que Hermione se pasó lo que quedaba de viaje sola, mirando por la ventana los enormes paisajes que quedaban a las afueras de Hogwarts.

En los verdes prados que aún mantenían sus vivos colores podía apreciarse la serenidad del mes de septiembre. Se veía de vez en cuando algún que otro animalillo salvaje y grotesco caminando entre la maleza, y en los picos mas altos de las montañas ya empezaba a verse como la nieve iba cubriendo todo.

El tren paró al cabo de, para lo que a Hermione le pareció, unos eternos minutos. Ya habían llegado a la estación de Hogwarts y todos los alumnos sin excepción debían bajarse del tren.

Hermione se dispuso a coger sus cosas cuando una idea, terriblemente inesperada, pasó por su mente y la hizo volver a sentarse. Sabía que los alumnos que revisaban los compartimentos eran los prefectos de ultimo año...y ella era uno de ellos. Haría como que revisaba y cuando todo el mundo se hubiera marchado se escondería en algún lugar del tren para volver a King´s Cross y emprender su viaje en busca de Harry y Ron.

El plan era perfecto, y nada podría salir mal si iba con cuidado.

Salió al pasillo para dar un par de vueltas, advirtiendo a los rezagados de que tenían que abandonar ya el tren y coger las carrozas que les llevarían al colegio.

Cuando comprobó que no quedaba nadie en todo el vagón se volvió a meter en su compartimento y apago la pequeña luz que había sobre su cabeza.

No es que fuera un lugar muy oscuro, pero no creía que nadie la vería allí, medio agazapada en el sillón.

Cual fué su sorpresa cuando un chico alto, delgado, con el cabello rubio como la luz de la mañana y ojos grises abrió el compartimento en el que ella se encontraba.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba frente a ella, mirandola con cara confundida. Toricó su sonrisa, como solía hacer cuando iba a comenzar con sus impertinencias, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió a Hermione.

- ¿Que haces ahí Granger? ¿Es que acaso no sabes que todo el mundo tiene que bajar de este tren?- arrastraba las palabras, como ya era costumbre en él.

- No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga aquí o no, asi que ya puedes largarte por donde has venido.

- Te recuerdo -recalcó el chico- que soy el prefecto de Slytherin de septimo año, y como tal, mi deber es revisar todos y cada uno de los compartimentos de este tren para evitar que nadie, como tú, quede dentro.

La mirada de Hermione se clavó en el rostro del muchacho. Sus ojos había empezado a centellear a causa de la rabia que sentía en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Acaso te importa si yo me quedo en el tren Malfoy¿

- No- contestó- por mi sabes que puedes ahogarte en el lago mas profundo pero me encantaría ver la cara que se te queda cuando le cuente a MacGonagall que su alumna preferida está tratando de "escaparse" de Hogwarts.

Hermione quedó petrificada en el sitio. Sabía que ya tenía la mayoría de edad mágica (17 años) para hacer lo que quisiera, pero la profesora MacGonagall había confiado en ella para este ultimo año...y realmente le aterraba MacGonagall.

Sintiendolo en el alma se levantó del sillón, cogió sus cosas y salió del compartimento no sin antes girarse para mirar a Malfoy con odio.

Una vez en el andén, Hermione se apuró a coger el último carruaje que había y se dirigió a Hogwarts aún con los dientes apretados de la rabia.

_¿Que les parece señores? Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo donde Hermione recibe la carta de Harry donde le explica que no podrán estar con ella y Hermione decide escaparse, pero Draco...ya apreció Draco :$, se lo impide._

_Se pondrá mas emocionante, eso no lo duden queridos miossssssss._

_No se impacienten, pronto habrá mas._

_Muack (L)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo el cual creo que es un poco mas corto que el primero pero es que tengo que reservar lo mejor para mas adelante. _

_Haber que pasa con la historia de Hermione...¿podrá salir del castillo?_

**Capitulo 2: Desesperada**

El día amaneció claro, demasiado para encontrarse ya a mitad de octubre.

Había pasado un mes desde que las clases comenzarón y Hermione seguía planendo un plan de huida para poder encontrarse con sus amigos.

No les había dicho nada acerca de su decisión ya que sabía que Harry se opondría e intentaría por todos los medios que ella no los encontrara. Pero era muy tozuda y no iba a darse por vencida, solo porque el estúpido de Malfoy había frustrado su primer intento de huida.

Se desprendió del pijama y se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey marrón de cuello alto. Era domingo y aprovecharía ese día para estudiar y responder a una de las muchas cartas que Harry le había mandado.

Bajó a la sala común, la cual se encontraba vacía debido a la temprana hora que era. Se sentó en su butaca favorita junto al fuego y saco un pergamino y su pluma para comenzar a escribir.

_Querido Harry:_

_Me alegra saber que habeís podido atravesar la fronterá con Irlanda. Estoy segura de que andais muy cerca de encontrar la semilla de Flandes. Dumbledore adoraba los retos pero confío en vuestra astucia para encontrarla._

_No voy a mentiros, os odio, os odio profundamente por haberme mentido y haberme dejado abandonada en la estación y en este nuevo curso._

_Ginny y los demás andan bien, ya sabes, echandoos de menos, pero los comprendo porque yo tambien os echo mucho en falta. Me encantaría que pasaraís los días conmigo estudiando, como antes._

_Mantenme informada de todos los pasos que dais y donde os encontraris, me preocupo por vosotros._

_Con amor,_

_Hermione Granger. _

Dobló el pergamino y se dirigió a la torre de las lechuzas para enviar la carta. Eligió una negra que parcía bastante espabilada y le ató el pergamino a la pata.

- Encuentralos pronto bonita -dijo antes de soltarla por la ventana.

Se dió la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la sala común para terminar sus deberes antes de bajar a comer, ya que no tenía nada de hambre como para desayunar aunque fuera una misera tostada con mermelada.

Pasaba cerca de los dolmenes que había en la entrada del puente cuando vió como Draco Malfoy salía de este mismo acompañado por Pansy Parkinson.

- ¿intentando volver a escapar sangre sucia?- dijo con sorna.

La chica le dirigió una mirada de odio y siguió su camino sin siquiera mirar por donde iba.

- Pero que descarada -añadió Parkinson- ¿acaso no sabe que es de mala educación no responder a sus superiores?

- ¿Superiores?-saltó la castaña con los dientes apretados a causa de la rabia que le producía la arrogancia de los Slytherin- No sois mas que ratas rastreras que no tienen ni personalidad propia y por eso necesitan meterse con otros.

- ¿Que has dicho Granger?- soltó la morena de forma amenazante.

- ¿Es que acaso ahora eres sorda?

Pansy sacó su varita y apuntó a la Gryffindor con decisión. La castaña hizo lo mismo y en pocos segundos las dos chicas se encontraban enfrentadas una contra la otra. Malfoy que estaba al lado de su compañera comenzó a reirse.

- No tienes nada que hacer contra nosotros Granger, sabes que te aplastaríamos como el gusano que eres. ¿Que pasa con Potter y Weasley? Te han dejado sola por lo que veo...-rió a carcajadas- ya ni tus amigos te quieren.

Una lagrima comenzó a rodar por la mejilla de Hermione y la varita le tembló en las manos. De repente un chorro de luz rojo impactó contra la mano de Pansy y poco despues en el pecho de Malfoy que salió un par de metros disparado hacia atras.

Neville apareció por entre los dolmenes con la varita en alto.

- Largaros de aquí serpientes -dijo armandose de valentía- ¿no sabeis que molestais?

El chico se acercó a su amiga que se secó la lagrima y volvió a mirar hacia los Slytherin.

Las serpientes, una vez volvieron a estar decentes, les miraron con asco y suficiencia.

- Esto no quedará asi asquerosa sangre sucia- soltó Pansy.

Acto seguido los dos se encaminaron hacia el puente de nuevo y desaparecieron.

Hermione se quedó allí parada viendo como sus enemigos se marchaban y soltó la varita, haciendo que esta callera al suelo. Las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer por su rostro y calló de rodillas sobre la fría hierba que empezaba a marchitarse con la llegada del otoño.

Neville se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

- Vamos Hermione, volvamos a la sala común.

Los dos se encaminarón hacía su sala, apoyandose Hermione levemente en su amigo, para no causarle mucho peso. Mientras caminaban la chica pensaba en todo aquello que había dicho el estúpido de Malfoy. La verdad es que se sentía bastante abandonada, sentía como si la hubieran dejado sola y no hubieran contado con ella para encaminarse en ese viaje. Además Ron...lo de Ron ya no tenía solución. La fuerza que Hermione había almacenado durante todo el verano se había esfumado al leer aquella carta en el vagón.

Cuando Hermione se quiso dar cuenta estaba ya sentada sobre el sofá, tapada con una manta y con Neville y Ginny a su lado. Había estado tan ensimismada pensando en todo lo que había pasdo que casi no se había enterado de que Neville había cargado con ella y la había depositado allí.

- Herms...¿quieres que te traiga algo?-dijo Ginny notablemente preocupada- ¿que puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

Hermione no hablaba, solo la miraba. No se salían las palabras, estaba demasiado triste como para sacarlas de su boca.

- Creo que alomejor deberíamos dejarla sola Gin..

- ¡ESTAS LOCO! No pienso dejar a Hermione en este estado. Lo que menos necesita es estar sola.

-Chicos-consiguió decir debilmente- estoy bien. No hace falta que os quedeís conmigo, de verdad.

- ¿Estas segura Hermione?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- Si - intentó dibujar una débil sonrisa- creo que deberíais ir a comer.

Los chicos se mirarón entre si y poco a poco salieron de la sala, echando de vez en cuando miradas débiles hacia su amiga.

Hermione se quedó mirando al fuego y dejó las horas pasar hasta que el día se hizo noche y todos sus compañeros pasarón por la sala común para irse a dormir. Neville y Ginny, que tambien se iban a acostar, se quedarón mirandola desde las escaleras antes de subir, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decirla nada.

La noche se hizo mas profunda y pronto la Luna iluminó de forma irregular el castillo.

Hermione no se atrevió a levantar la mirada del fuego el cual la mantenía distraida y sin necesidad de pensar en otra cosa. Sabía que no había terminado sus deberes, y que seguramente acabaría bajandole la nota pero...por muy extraño que fuera...le daba igual.

Hechaba de menos todo ya que nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo sin ellos. El castillo resultaba vacío si de repente Harry no aparecía corriendo por la sala común con alguna que otra noticia, o si Ron no se sentaba en el gran comedor deseoso de comer pavo y jugo de calabaza.

La noche siguó corriendo y Hermione no fué capaz de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Y así pasarón las horas sin que Hermione pudiera olvidar que estaba sola, frente a todo.

_Mas cortito verdad? Bueno espero que os haya gustado chics, porque esto está calentando motores. Draco poco a poco aparecerá hasta un punto...AHH no puedo decirles mas, tendrán que seguir leyendo._

_Muacksss :)_


End file.
